A conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has several probes. So, as a preparation stage before image capturing, an operator performs the following operations in random order for a probe to use:
Takes a probe appropriate for an area to diagnose from its holder,
Applies an ultrasonic gel to the vibrator surface of the probe,
Visually checks which connector of the main body of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is connected to the probe, and
Selects the probe by pushing a selection button for the probe connector, which releases the probe from a frozen state.
The probe can be selected by using a touch sensor included in the probe (see Patent Document 1) or a switch sensor disposed in the probe holder that detects that the probe is taken from the holder (see Patent Document 2).
Also, the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may have a temperature manager that checks for a risk of low-temperature burns due to touching the probe surface, heated by ultrasonic transmission, to the body surface and performs other processings, using a temperature sensor included in the probe. For example, the temperature manager displays the temperature on a display and, when the temperature implies the risk, instructs a controller to change a parameter for ultrasonic transmission causing the temperature increase (see Patent Documents 3 and 4).